


An Ocean in Blue Eyes

by madcatm



Series: Pranks and Portraits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Artist Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcatm/pseuds/madcatm
Summary: Cas goes to his usual art studio work on his latest piece for class when there isn't many others around. Dean is there finishing his current sculpture. When Can is puts away his paints, Dean is still hanging around. So if course he asks if he can see Dean's new masterpiece





	An Ocean in Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All my knowledge of art school/college is based almost exclusively on my mother's stories from the 80s/90s in art school. Hope yall enjoy!

The sounds of clanging metal and spray paint greeted Castiel as he entered the studio while balancing his messenger bag on one arm and several cans of paint on the other. There weren’t many others occupying the space at this time of day, but it wasn’t like most art students had any kind of set schedule.

He could see Charlie set up near the open window, spraying her broken car engine purple, and Kevin’s battered sneakers sticking out from under one of the tables accompanied by the sound of soft snores. Castiel nodded to Charlie and merely smiled and shook his head as he quietly passed Kevin’s sleeping form on his way further into the room towards the source of the clanging where he could see Dean’s familiar frame.

Dean looked to be still working on the sculpture he’d seen the last couple times they’d been in the studio at the same time, and he took a moment to admire the clear progress Dean had made on his piece - as well as the beauty of the other man’s muscles as he worked.

Dean looked up from where he was attaching of glass to his metal frame and smiled as Castiel approached. He cursed his heart for the way it skipped in response.

“Hey Cas.”

“Good afternoon, Dean,” Castiel walked over to the work space next to Dean’s and placed down his supplies, “How is progress on your ‘masterpiece’?” He raised his hands to use air quotes.

Dean sighed, “First of all, Cas, you don’t have to do air quotes every time you say that,” Castiel shrugged noncommittally, “and yeah, okay I think. Should be finished pretty soon hopefully.”

Castiel nodded as he glanced over pieces spread out around Dean’s area. “Do you expect you will be using it for you exhibition?”

“Yeah, probably.” Dean laughed, “Just trying to get something done to make the last minute rush easier.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and crouched to pull items out of his messenger bag, “Have you considered that you wouldn’t have to rush ‘at the last minute’ if you divided out your work a bit more evenly?”

Dean grinned and clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he stood back up. “That’s your way, Cas. My way’s more fun.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and focused back on setting up. “And I suppose your way would include sleeping with a minor percentage of the student population combined with spending your evenings at the campus bar?” He glanced over at Dean who was looking away with an indignant pout. Even as he moved back to finish his organizing he heard Dean muttering something about ‘judgy nerds’.

Castiel smirked and turned back to where he’d left his paint. He had nothing against Dean’s extracurricular activities (other than the fact he’d prefer it if Dean hadn’t slept with just about everyone except him), if he did, art school was probably the wrong place to be. Most of the students followed similar patterns, with work often being done in the week, or night in some cases, before their projects were due. Usually fueled by coffee, redbull, and cigarettes.  

Despite Castiel’s teasing, Dean was still ahead of most of their fellows by starting work on his exhibition at this point. And anyway, his flippant attitude aside, he knew that Dean genuinely did care about doing well.

They still had a few weeks before the group sense of panic set in, so the studio was still quiet. Most of those on their course, if they decided to be creative, did so at generally odd times meaning that it wasn’t often crowded in their little workroom. Castiel continued setting up his paints to get to work on his own current piece. He was using one of the larger canvas available to him, hence his need for a larger amount of paint, and had a vague blueprint in his mind for his picture. Often though, his ideas morphed somewhat when he applied them to canvas, so only time would tell as to what would happen.

 

It was several hours later that Castiel felt satisfied enough with his work to leave it for the day. Charlie had finished painting her engine not too long after he’d arrived and managed to coax Kevin from his nap under the table. A few others had been in and out to work on their projects, but none stayed longer than an hour. Apart from Dean that is, who had been working alongside him since his arrival, but taking small breaks, unlike Castiel. One of these had included returning with coffees for both of them though, so he would count that as a break, despite what Dean thought.

It was only now that Castiel became aware of the fact that the sounds from Dean’s area had ceased and that the other man was leaning back against a crate on the floor a little way off with a bottle of beer observing him.

Castiel glanced over as he gathered his brushes to clean them. “I hadn’t realized you’d finished.”

“Heh, yeah, I noticed. Forgot how into it you can get when you working,” Dean paused to take a pull from his drink and Castiel’s eyes tracked the movement, “looks really good though.”

He felt his lips pull up in a little self conscious smile as he turned back to look at the canvas. “It’s not finished yet.” Dean shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean it ain’t good.”

He realized then that Dean’s sculpture wasn’t where it’d been before. “What about you? Did you complete your masterpiece?”

Dean chuckled and Castiel could swear he saw a slight blush rise on his friend’s cheeks. He gestured with his bottle to where a sheet was pulled over something.  “Yeah, I finished it, but I’d hardly call it a masterpiece.” Castiel tilted his head at Dean and turned his gaze to the sheet. “May I see it?”

Dean shrugged and stood, putting his beer on the crate. He was clearly trying to brush it off as unimportant, but there was a clear tension in his shoulders as he moved to unveil his piece.

Dean pulled the cloth back to reveal a frame of metal rods going across vertical and horizontal creating a square of sorts. Attached to the rods were, looked to be close to a hundred, different shapes and sizes of glass pieces. Most of them blue, but some with other touches of color as well, spread out what appeared to be randomly across the metal framework. The dusk sunlight was filtering through the windows, catching the glass was only adding to the effect.

Castiel didn’t realize he was staring until he felt Dean nudge him slightly. Dean caught his eye and swallowed nervously. “So? Wadda ya think?”

Castiel looked back to the sculpture, and couldn’t help the look of awe he knew was on his face. “It’s beautiful, Dean. Incredible…” He reached out to trace the nearest piece of glass, feeling the smoothed and sanded edges.

“Yeah?” Dean had moved closer now and was a lot closer than he’d been, with an almost proud look gracing his features. He couldn’t help but think that the sculpture wasn’t the only beautiful thing in the room.

Castiel swallowed and met Dean’s gaze. “Yes, Dean. It...it’s gorgeous.” Castiel’s words seemed to catch in his throat. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and stepped out of Dean’s space. “W-what is-” Castiel swallowed, “...do you have a name for it yet?” At that Dean looked down and this time Castiel was certain he could see a blush colouring his face and the tips of his ears.

“Uh yeah.” Dean still didn’t look up and Castiel kept his gaze locked on him as he continued to look down, but his eyes appeared to have shifted so that he was now looking at the sculpture. Dean seemed to be debating something with himself, so Castiel decided to wait for him to come to a conclusion instead of interrupting and similarly turned to look back at the piece.

The air of the room was suddenly tenser than it had previously and the moment felt as though it dragged out longer until Dean broke the silence.

“‘An Ocean in Blue Eyes.’”

Castiel’s eyes darted up to catch Dean’s own staring back.

“That’s it’s name. An Ocean in Blue Eyes.”

“It is a...good name. Very fitting.” Castiel paused as he decided whether or not to ask his next question. “Is there a reason for it?”

Dean’s smile in response was almost tender. “It just came to me. Kinda part of what inspired it so...I thought it worked.”

Castiel smiled and glanced down. “Yes. I think it does.”

Dean stepped closer, putting them back into each other's space. He met Dean’s eyes again, then allowed his own to dip to Dean’s lips before moving back up. His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips and saw Dean’s eyes track the movement.

He wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but suddenly Dean's lips were pressed against his. The kiss started out tentative, but when Castiel responded by bringing his hand up to cup Dean’s jaw, Dean placed his hands on his waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. They eventually pulled apart for breath, but continued to share the same air.

“Would I be wrong to assume that this piece has a connection of some sort-”

“No,” Dean chuckled, cutting him off, “you would be assuming correctly.”

They smiled gently at each other, dipping back in for a few more brief kisses before stepping back.

Castiel grinned and glanced at the sculpture, then back to Dean, who was now rubbing the back of this neck and looking somewhat embarrassed.

Castiel reached out and placed his hand gently on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”

Dean looked up at him. “Yeah Cas?”

Castiel leaned in and placed a light peck on the side of Dean’s mouth and whispered, “Thank you.”

Dean’s smile became softer again and he reached down to clasp Castiel’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips.“Anytime.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. Also my first time writing a destiel kiss so there's an achievement for me. Thanks for reading and I'd love for some kudos/comments! :) And Dean's sculpture inspired by this  
> 


End file.
